


Clementines

by Roche715



Series: Snug [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715
Summary: It feels like salvation finally pulling up to the motel that we’ve been staying at. It’s been such a long day and every muscle in my body is aching, from my head down to the soles of my feet. This case was a doozy, and after a long day trudging from lead to lead with Mulder, a body had been found and I’d been called to do the autopsy right as we were about to call it a night.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Snug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941868
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Clementines

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a follow-up to my other fic " Snug As A Bug In a Rug" but can be read separately.

It feels like salvation finally pulling up to the motel that we’ve been staying at. It’s been such a long day and every muscle in my body is aching, from my head down to the soles of my feet. This case was a doozy, and after a long day trudging from lead to lead with Mulder, a body had been found and I’d been called to do the autopsy right as we were about to call it a night. 

I turn the key in the lock and push into the room, just barely catching sight of Mulder slithering from behind the door before yanks me in and places his hands were over my eyes. 

"Mulder! Wha-?" 

“Hey, Scully.” I can feel the heat of his body pressed up against my back, curling around me as he bends to rest his chin on my shoulder.

“Mulder, what’s going on? I’m tired and really not in the mood for whatever you’re trying to do.” 

"I have a surprise for you, Scully." 

“I hope it doesn't have anything to do with what I feel in your pocket." 

I can feel his breath puff across my skin as he chuffs next to my ear. 

"Of course not Scully, that’s just my wallet. Although, I am always happy to see you." His knees start to push into the backs of my legs, nudging me, so I start to tentatively move forward, feeling more secure when his elbows bracket my shoulders, squeezing lightly.

The bond between me and Mulder has been steadily growing more intimate recently. Our usually time spent bantering during work hours frequently turns into time spent outside of work, watching movies on his couch, visiting museums, going out to grab a bite to eat. In short, we’ve been dating. Realistically, we are doing all the same things we’ve been doing all along, but now the tension that always seems to hang in the air around us feels sweet instead of terrifying. 

The rush to jump into bed that felt present with previous partners hasn’t appeared, maybe due to the years both of us spent in denial of our feelings for each other or maybe because the emotional connection that we share is the thing that has kept us together all these years, the core of our relationship. Either way, we have kind of come to an unspoken agreement to take our time. Even though I know the moment when we finally give into out desires will be earth-shatteringly amazing, the pace we are going at feels like bliss. Every brush of his hand against my skin, every small show of affection rushes to my head like sugar. Every make-out session on his couch, full of fumbling fingers and breathy moans, feels warm and thick like honey dripped on the back of my tongue.

As tempted as I was to continue this back and forth with him and find out what he was hiding, I could feel the exhaustion really starting to set in into my body.

“Well I appreciate that you took the time to set up a surprise for me, but can we do this another time Mulder? I really just want to take a bath and get into bed.” I hope my voice sounds solid, but the way his voice is rumbling through my body has me feeling a tiny bit flustered. 

We’ve crossed some portion of the room, when he stops, squeezing harder on my shoulders to halt my movements.

“I was hoping that you would say just that.”

He pulls his hands away from my eyes, and even in the dim light of the motel room they take a second to adjust. 

We are standing just outside my bathroom. The harsh, fluorescent lights are off, soft flickering shadows cast throughout the room by a few candles set on the countertop. A basket is to the side of the tub, filled with what looks like a small bottle of wine, chocolates, and a mix of berries. 

“Sorry I couldn’t have the water run already, but I didn’t know exactly when you would be back and I didn’t want it to get cold. I know you probably have stuff that you already use but I brought some stuff if you want it.” He moved into the room and grabbed a jar off the ledge of the tub. “I went to some fancy store and the lady there said these flakes were good for sore joints and help you to fall asleep and I thought that it had a nice smell so…” He trailed off and looked up. “Scully, you haven’t said anything.” Uncertainty. “Is this okay?”

I feel as though my heart might burst.

“Mulder… this is so wonderful.”

The goofy grin that broke out on his face might be the best thing I’ve seen in a while.

“ Great! Well, I’ll let you get to it then.” He walked back over to me, bending a little to look directly in my eyes. “Enjoy your time in the tub, Scully.” He leans in, brushing his lips over mine, then is headed through the adjoining door before I can react, tossing a good night over his shoulder.

I can’t help but giggle a little as I kick off my shoes, heading into the bathroom to stand in front of the sink. I start to undress, taking off my shirt, unhooking my bra, and shrugging it off my shoulders. I reach down to the zipper of my skirt, dropping it to the floor so I’m left in only my hose and panties. I’m about to peel those off when I hear footsteps. 

“I almost forgot, the lady also said that cut up oranges and lemons were good in the water, but all… the local store had…were clementines. ” 

I look up, catching his reflection in the mirror, gobsmacked and clutching citrus through the door I hadn’t bothered to close. I can feel the heat of his gaze roving across my skin, sliding up from my feet over my legs and belly, stopping at my breasts, bare to him through my mirror image. I feel my gut dip low when his eyes lift to meet mine, intense and darker than I have ever seen. Suddenly, his eyes open wide, shameful, then dart away.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to look, I just wanted to bring you fruit.” He’s screwed his eyes up tight, blindly thrusting his hands in my direction.

I can feel the giggles that had escaped earlier come back, bubbling up stronger than before but I squash down the urge, not wanting him to feel any worse. He looks both absolutely ridiculous and absolutely adorable. I wrap myself in my robe and cross the room to meet him, grabbing the fruit and placing it on the ledge of the tub.

“Mulder, open your eyes.” He cracks one open before seeing that I’m in my robe, opening both and turning back to face me. 

He mumbles another apology, and now that I standing closer I can see the flush covering his cheeks. Wrapping one arm around his neck and touching a hand to his cheek, I finally let my lips curl into a smile.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not like its something you haven’t already seen. And it's not like it’s something I don’t want you to see.” I reach up and flutter kisses along his collar bone, too short in stocking feet to reach his lips. I feel his arms come around my waist.

“Scully… you know that you’re beautiful, right? Absolutely stunning.” His lips meet mine halfway. His arms tighten, drawing our bodies together, sparks zipping up my spine when I feel him press, hard and straining right over my belly button.

We stand there, lost in each other for who knows how long, but eventually Mulder pulls away, panting.

“As you can probably tell, I’m really enjoying this, but I know that you’ve had a long day and we have to be up early tomorrow so I gonna let you get to that bath.” 

“Okay, Mulder. Thank you so much for all of this. I know I said it before but it means so much to me. You mean so much to me.”

He doesn’t respond but the look in his eye tells me everything I need to know. He starts shuffling away and is halfway across my bedroom before I poke my head out and stop him.

“Clementines, Mulder? To cut up and put in the bath? Have you never seen one of these before?”


End file.
